


Хогсмид

by Helena_de_Noir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Hogsmeade, Jealousy, M/M, Romantic Angst, Scheming, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_de_Noir/pseuds/Helena_de_Noir
Summary: Первого числа каждого месяца Скорпиус приглашал Розу на свидание, что стало негласной традицией с четвёртого курса. И каждый раз Роза твёрдо отвечала ему «нет», над чем Альбус всегда потешался.Однако когда Роза на шестом курсе наконец-то сказала «да», Альбусу стало совершенно не до смеха.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Хогсмид

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bounding-Heart (Brief_and_Dreamy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brief_and_Dreamy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hogsmeade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266183) by [Bounding-Heart (Brief_and_Dreamy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brief_and_Dreamy/pseuds/Bounding-Heart). 



> I decided to duplicate this translation as a gift on AO3, so... welcome:D

— Так, ладно, — вздохнул Скорпиус, как только они закончили завтракать. — Сегодня первое число, и я снова попробую пригласить Розу Грейнджер-Уизли на свидание в Хогсмид на ближайший уикенд.

— И в какой раз это будет? — Альбус рассмеялся и толкнул Скорпиуса плечом. — Восьмисотый? Миллионный? Ты хоть получишь приз зрительских симпатий, когда достигнешь отметки в миллион?

Скорпиус, не лишённый чувства собственного достоинства, лишь гордо поднял подбородок и молча покосился на Альбуса, когда они вышли из Большого Зала. Первым их «уроком» в расписании стояло свободное время, поэтому Альбус направился прямиком в библиотеку, чтобы доделать особо сложное задание по трансфигурации. Он знал, что Скорпиус непременно присоединится к нему после своего очередного ежемесячного публичного унижения.

— Дай-ка подумать… — Скорпиус по привычке закусил нижнюю губу. — Первый раз был в октябре на четвёртом курсе. И с тех пор стабильно по одному разу в месяц. Девять раз на четвёртом году. Десять — на пятом, минус апрель, который я провалялся в больничном крыле, отчаянно цепляясь за жизнь…

— О Мерлин, ты всего лишь сломал руку играя в квиддич! — внезапно перебил его парень. — Вряд ли это настолько опасная для жизни травма.

— Это был смертельный удар по моей гордости!

— Если бы твоя гордость была настолько хрупкой, ты бы умер ещё на первом курсе, — мрачно хмыкнул Альбус.

Скорпиус едва не задохнулся от возмущения, но мгновенно взял себя в руки и смахнул с лица отросшую чёлку, проводя бледными пальцами по платиновым волосам. Наверняка думал, что ему стоило подстричься. А вот Альбусу очень нравилось, когда волосы Скорпиуса отрастали; у него была милая привычка заправлять их за ухо, когда он нервничал. Вообще Скорпиус имел множество незаметных и разнообразных привычек, и Альбус почему-то запомнил их все. Например, Скорпиус не мог просто так взять и подняться по лестнице как любой нормальный человек, он непременно должен был прыжком перемахнуть через первую ступень и развернуться, чтобы подобрать закрутившуюся сзади мантию, и идти задом наперёд, чтобы поддерживать зрительный контакт с Альбусом, когда они вели диалог.

— Альбус, ты упускаешь из виду самое _главное_. Дело в том, что первого апреля на нашем пятом курсе, когда я был госпитализирован, то из-за этого я упустил свой шанс пригласить на свидание твою двоюродную сестру.

Альбус поднимался следом за другом, будучи готовым поймать его в любой момент, если тот вдруг наступит на свою мантию и покатится как бочонок к праотцам.

— Да. Что, я уверен, принесло ей огромное облегчение.

— Несмотря на это, за пятый год было только девять раз. Если ещё прибавить к этому поющую валентинку, которую я послал ей в феврале, а я действительно её послал, то, получается…

— Погоди, а как же январские месяцы? — снова перебил его бурную мыслительную деятельность Альбус. — С твоей первой попытки прошли как минимум три января, которые мы провели на каникулах.

— Ты совершенно прав. В январе на четвёртом курсе я прислал ей сову, но Роза вернула письмо мне. Порванное напополам, да, но абсолютно точно прочитанное. На пятом курсе, когда мы все отмечали Новый год в Норе, я снова её об этом спросил, помнишь? Она вылила мне на голову стакан сливочного пива… В этом году я послал ей сову ещё раз, и Роза не только вернула письмо, но и написала ответ.

— И ответ гласил: « _Продолжай мечтать, Малфой_. Твои попытки далеки от вершины романтики.»

— Всё дело в том, что ты смотришь на это слишком пессимистично, Альбус. Семя, которому требуется время, чтобы взойти и распуститься, всё так же прекрасно, даже если оно долго оставалось в зем…

Альбус невольно поморщился.

— Надеюсь, ты осознаёшь, что твой лексикон и манера речи — одна из причин, почему она никогда не согласится на свидание с тобой?

Скорпиус просто-напросто отмахнулся от него, а затем предсказуемо споткнулся о свою мантию, чудом не послужив причиной падения с лестницы их обоих. Он крепко и своевременно ухватился за поручень лестницы обеими руками, а затем прочистил горло как ни в чём не бывало и огляделся, чтобы проверить, мог ли это кто-нибудь увидеть.

— Смотри под ноги, Малфой, — усмехнулся Ксандер Хиггс, один из семикурсников на их факультете.

Альбус на мгновение растерялся, наблюдая, как Хиггс поднимался по лестнице. Он был капитаном слизеринской команды по квиддичу, возможно, именно по этой причине у него такие крепкие с виду бёдра…

— Отвали, Хиггс! — прошипел Альбус, как только опомнился, на что Ксандер только усмехнулся и подмигнул ему, и щёки Альбуса по непонятной причине обдало жаром.

— Так! — произнёс Скорпиус громче обычного и повернулся, чтобы подниматься нормально.

Он положил ладонь на спину Альбусу, отчего по коже парня побежали мурашки, и сказал: «Получается, двадцать шесть. Я двадцать шесть раз приглашал Розу Грейнджер-Уизли на свидание.»

— И она отшила тебя двадцать шесть раз, — хмыкнул Альбус, — что делает тебя невообразимым мазохистом.

— Упорство и непоколебимость вовсе не обязательно стоит приравнивать к мазохизму.

— И вот снова ты выдаёшь свои аллегорические штуки. Вот почему она никогда не скажет «да», без обид.

Они добрались до лестничной площадки. Альбус предположил, что Скорпиус попытается выловить Розу до того, как она доберётся до класса чар. Они остановились на минуту и улыбнулись друг другу. Повинуясь внезапному порыву, Альбус взял друга за руку и стряхнул с его ладони невидимые пушинки. Скорпиус поднял бровь и немного наклонил голову, пристально глядя на парня сквозь чёлку, затем снова откинул волосы с лица.

— Увидимся позже, — Альбус отпустил его ладонь. — Я как обычно буду за нашим столиком. И передай Розе, что если она будет слишком грубой, когда снова отвергнет тебя, то я расскажу тёте Гермионе о бутылке огневиски, которую Роза стащила из-под раковины на прошлое Рождество.

— Я не стану этого делать, — закатил глаза Скорпиус. — Я уважаю право девушек сказать «нет», так что приму любое её решение.

Альбус похлопал его по плечу и, заранее рассмеявшись от души над очередным и неотвратимым провалом друга, направился в библиотеку.

***

Альбус вздохнул и лениво повертел перо между пальцев, и посмотрел на свои часы. Прошло уже около получаса, а он ни на шаг не приблизился к пониманию того, как трансфигурировать дерево в мрамор. Его записи, все зарисовки движений палочки и каракули о правильном произношении заклинаний едва ли имели хоть какой-то смысл и совершенно не помогали разобраться в теории. Ему нужно было, чтобы Скорпиус ещё раз проштудировал с ним эту муть, и только в этом случае Альбус смог бы хоть немного понять, что к чему. Он беспомощно простонал и провёл пальцами по волосам, зачёсывая их назад, хоть и знал, что от этого они встанут дыбом сильнее обычного. Где же Скорпиус? Что могло заставить его пропустить занятие в библиотеке?

Альбус прикусил нижнюю губу от волнения. Скоро придётся идти на зелья, иначе профессор Трикл будет снимать по пять очков за каждую минуту опоздания. Сдавшись, Альбус поспешно запихнул свои учебники обратно в сумку и отправился на поиски Скорпиуса.

Он побрёл к подземельям, но Скорпиуса не оказалось за пределами класса зелий. Альбус поднялся в библиотеку, но Скорпиуса и там не оказалось. Начав не на шутку беспокоиться, Альбус хотел было проверить больничное крыло, но решил сначала вернуться в класс чар, хоть он и находился тремя этажами выше.

К тому времени, как он добрался до третьего этажа, ненадолго сбившись с курса из-за упрямо передвинувшейся лестницы, он уже задыхался. Там, в середине коридора, стояла подозрительно похожая на Скорпиуса фигура. Альбус потёр глаза и прищурился, чтобы приглядеться, и да, Скорпиус нашёлся посреди коридора в полном одиночестве, прислонившись спиной к стене.

Однако он не ответил, он вообще никак не отреагировал, когда Альбус окликнул его. Если подумать, Скорпиус выглядел довольно… непривычно и как-то неправильно. Альбус поспешил к нему, всё ещё тяжело дыша. Скорпиус с чуть приоткрытыми губами смотрел прямо перед собой в пустоту остекленевшим взглядом. Он выглядел так глупо, будто ему прилетело бладжером по голове.

Может, и правда прилетело? Хотя нет. Скорее, какой-нибудь придурок-хулиган от нечего делать заколдовал его чем-то. Выругавшись, Альбус достал палочку, чтобы использовать «фините».

— Она сказала «да», — Скорпиус заговорил прежде, чем Альбус сумел открыть рот, и его голос звучал так мягко и потрясённо.

Альбус захлопал глазами, не понимая, что вообще происходит.

— Что?

— Роза Грейнджер-Уизли, — пояснил Скорпиус. — Она сказала «да». Я пригласил её в Хогсмид на следующий уикенд… и она согласилась.

— Нет, не согласилась, — возразил Альбус.

— Знаю, — нервно хихикнул парень. — Сам не могу в это поверить.

Какое-то непонятное чувство кольнуло в груди Альбуса.

— Ты уверен? Может, она ответила «да» на другой вопрос? Или вдруг ты просто нафантазировал себе это «да», а Роза сказала что-то другое? Да, наверное, это так. Что созвучно с «да»? Бурда. Никогда. Ерунда. Только и всего! Должно быть, она не согласилась на свидание, сказав «Что за фигня?!», и обидела тебя, раз назвала твои чувства фигнёй. Готов поспорить…

Скорпиус уставился на него нечитаемым взглядом, и Альбус неуверенно затих.

— Она сказала «да», Альбус. Мерлин, неужели тебе так трудно поверить, что кто-то хотел бы встречаться со мной?

— Что? — неприятное ощущение в груди разрасталось. — Не-нет. Конечно же, я не это имел в виду… Мне как-то трудно так с ходу поверить. Просто ты приглашал её уже двадцать пять раз, Скорпиус, и…

Альбус сглотнул, не зная, что сказать. Его плечи напряглись, что обычно происходило только тогда, когда он выходил из себя. Но ведь сейчас он совершенно точно не злился. Да и с чего бы ему злиться?

— Двадцать шесть, — невольно исправил его Скорпиус, пока сам едва осознавал происходящее. — Я приглашал её двадцать шесть раз. Точнее, теперь двадцать семь.

— И она никогда раньше не соглашалась, — продолжил Альбус. Что-то внутри так и заставляло его хотеть стереть сказанные Скорпиусом слова, или иметь возможность хоть как-то их изменить. — И ты должен признать, что она весьма категорично отказывала каждый раз. С чего бы ей соглашаться именно сейчас? Сегодня?

— Не знаю, — выражение лица парня смягчилось, хотя он стоял неподвижно, держа напряжённые руки по бокам. — Однако она сделала это. Тебе нужны доказательства? Может, попросим директора МакГонагалл одолжить нам Омут памяти?!

Альбус открыл рот и снова закрыл, у него внутри всё сжалось от паники, ведь в последнее время Скорпиус почти никогда не сердился на него так сильно.

— Казалось бы, — Скорпиус вдохнул глубже, чтобы успокоиться, — ты, как мой лучший друг, мог бы и порадоваться за меня.

— Да, точно.

Он должен согласиться с этим фактом прямо сейчас. Расслабиться, рассмеяться и непринуждённо похлопать Скорпиуса по плечу. Альбус через силу заставил себя улыбнуться, хоть и чувствовал себя отвратительно. Он попытался рассмеяться, но издал звук, больше похожий на рвотный позыв. Затем он ударил Скорпиуса по предплечью, да так сильно, что тот отшатнулся назад.

Скорпиус тихо вскрикнул и зашипел на него, потирая ушибленное место: «Ты что, ударил меня?»

— Я… ну, это должно было быть дружеским поздравлением… и всё такое.

— Больно, вообще-то! — спавшие на глаза волосы помешали Скорпиусу и дальше недоумевать над странным поведением друга.

Он заправил их за ухо, глядя на Альбуса так, будто видел впервые.

— Ладно. Нам нужно поспешить на зелья, — Альбус резко отвернулся, чтобы скрыть лицо, — а то мы опаздываем. Трикл снимет с нас очки.

Скорпиус ничего не ответил, и Альбус умоляюще посмотрел на него через плечо.

— Ну же, Скорпиус!

Парень нервно прикусил ноготь. Он выглядел так, словно пытался решить в голове одно из заданий по нумерологии.

— Это ведь всего лишь одно свидание, — Скорпиус пожал плечами. — Она же не моя девушка.

Альбус не был уверен почему, но эти слова заставили его почувствовать себя чуть лучше. Он тихо рассмеялся. Всё так же неестественно, но на этот раз уже чуть ближе к его настоящему смеху.

— Ну, мы ведь всегда говорили, что я буду первым, кто заведёт себе подружку, да?

Они вышли из коридора и спустились по лестнице.

— Да, — ответил Скорпиус. — И я по-прежнему уверен, что это правда. Я видел, как Марджери Биндл смотрит на тебя. Держу пари, если ты пригласишь её в Хогсмид, она не откажет.

Альбус вздохнул. Лицо Марджери Биндл было как у взрывопотама, и ещё от неё постоянно ужасно воняло луком. Альбус не хотел бы показаться злобным, грубым или поверхностным человеком, однако он бы предпочёл повести в Хогсмид настоящего взрывопотама, нежели Марджери Биндл.

***

  
На следующий день Альбус случайно заметил Розу во внутреннем дворе. Он возвращался с озера, куда ушёл, чтобы выпустить пар и запустить несколько плоских камней по поверхности воды. Если учесть надетую ею униформу, Роза направлялась на тренировку по квиддичу. Он наблюдал за ней издали. Роза выглядела как обычно — радостной и уверенной. Она шла решительной неспешной походкой, глаза её блестели, а подбородок был высоко поднят. Что-то мрачное заскребло изнутри груди Альбуса, и он побежал за девушкой.

— Альбус! — позвала она, как только заметила его, и усмехнулась. — Так и знала, что встречу тебя сегодня.

— Не сомневался, — он почувствовал, как его плечи напряглись. — Ну и? В какие игры ты играешь?

— Хм? — Роза поправила перчатки, а на её губах появилась раздражающая улыбка.

— Не притворяйся, что не понимаешь, о чём я.

— О, ну прости, я не Куинни Голдштейн и не умею считывать мысленные образы. Поэтому, будь добр, скажи, что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ладно.

Мимо них прошли две подруги-гриффиндорки Розы, Клэрис и Махика. Роза помахала им ладонью, и они помахали ей в ответ, а потом посмотрели на Альбуса и захихикали, на что парень лишь закатил глаза.

— Ты сказала Скорпиусу, что пойдёшь в Хогсмид с ним.

— М-м-м… — она молча посмотрела на него, всё ещё подозрительно улыбаясь.

— Так почему? — Альбус нетерпеливо вскинул руки в воздух. — Почему после стольких его попыток ты решила согласиться?

— Потому что хочу сходить с ним на свидание. Это же очевидно.

— Ты? Хочешь на свидание со Скорпиусом?

— И с чего бы мне тогда соглашаться пойти с ним в Хогсмид, если, по-твоему, мне это не нужно?

— О, даже не знаю. Чтобы потрахаться с ним? Ты же ненавидишь Скорпиуса. Ты ненавидела его практически с первой встречи. Ты не можешь просто так сказать, что внезапно передумала, только не после двадцати семи его безрезультатных попыток!

Роза покачала головой и скрестила руки на груди.

— Твоя информация больше неактуальна. Я _перестала ненавидеть_ его ещё на четвёртом курсе. И, знаешь ли, люди меняются, Альбус. Они растут внутренне и набираются опыта, и я решила, почему бы и нет? Стоит дать ему шанс. Он вырос красивым парнем, — Роза усмехнулась и подняла бровь. — Ты так не думаешь?

Альбус глупо уставился на неё.

— Он стал первоклассным ловцом, — продолжила она. — И он может поддержать разговор об актуальных исследованиях заклинаний, которые…

— Погоди, погоди-ка. Когда это вы со Скорпиусом вообще _разговаривали?_

— Этим утром, Альбус, — она театрально вздохнула, отчего парень стиснул зубы, и направилась к квиддичному полю, — за завтраком. Ты был… Не знаю, где ты тогда был. Но мы со Скорпиусом очень мило поболтали о теории магического импульса Элевантес.

— Я вернулся в подземелья за учебником по травологии, — Альбус последовал за ней. — Ты что, теперь постоянно будешь зависать с ним?

— Может быть. Я имею в виду… Он ведь не может обсуждать с тобой магическую теорию, да? Не в полной мере.

— Воу, — Альбус на мгновение остановился. — А вот это было очень подло с твоей стороны, Роза.

— Я просто говорю, Альбус, — её взгляд смягчился. — Ты ведь не сможешь удерживать Скорпиуса рядом с собой вечно.

— Я и не пытаюсь. Просто понять не могу, почему ты решила поговорить с ним и пойти на свидание именно сейчас?

Роза остановилась и опустила ладонь ему на плечо.

— Знаешь, иногда ты смотришь на кого-то, кого знаешь годами, и просто видишь его иначе.

— Так теперь ты видишь Скорпиуса иначе?

— А ты? Ты видишь его всё так же, как и тогда, когда был моложе?

Альбус закусил губу. О чём она вообще говорит? Скорпиус был Скорпиусом. Альбус знал его вдоль и поперёк, до мельчайших деталей. Или, по крайней мере, он так думал.

— Это ведь Скорпиус, — пожал плечами парень. — Я не понимаю, о чём ты.

Она одарила его улыбкой, которая странным образом напомнила Альбусу о матери.

— Всё в порядке, Альбус. Я не собираюсь отнимать его у тебя, обещаю, — она сжала его плечо и снова продолжила путь.

— Тебе лучше не пудрить ему мозги! — крикнул ей вслед парень. — Иначе я… я…

— Всё будет хорошо! Ты слишком сильно переживаешь. Не волнуйся! — она исчезла за холмом.

Альбус пнул ботинком камешек. Он не чувствовал себя так, что всё будет хорошо. Скорее, чувствовал, как весь мир распадался в его руках и изменялся чудны́м образом, заставляющим его дико бояться этих перемен. Что если их свидание удастся? Что если они пойдут на ещё одно? Что если… Альбус тяжело сглотнул, слепо уставившись на землю. Что если они начнут встречаться?

С этими мыслями, превратившимися в горячий сгусток негодования и горечи в его животе, Альбус отправился обратно к замку.

***

  
Альбус обнаружил Скорпиуса в библиотеке за их привычным местом. Он бесшумно скользнул на сиденье рядом с ним и мягко толкнул парня плечом, чтобы привлечь к себе его внимание. Он был преисполнен решимости не дать Скорпиусу догадаться о том, насколько сильно он переживал из-за всей этой неразберихи. Альбус намеревался попробовать и до последнего пытаться сдержать в себе своё же недовольство. Просто нужно надеяться на лучшее. Всё непременно закончится на хорошей ноте. Он пересилил себя и одарил Скорпиуса обычной непринуждённой улыбкой.

— Что с тобой опять такое? — Скорпиус мельком глянул на него. — Снова из-за Розы?

Твою ж… Просто зашибись!

— Э-э… нет. Всё красиво. Суперски. Замечательный выдался денёк, — парень нервно свёл брови, понимая, что переигрывал, но никак не мог остановиться — неприятное давление в груди лишь усиливалось и заполняло Альбуса желанием сделать хоть что-то с этим ужасным ощущением.

— Альбус Северус Поттер, — Скорпиус подозрительно сузил глаза, — не смей мне лгать.

Альбус вытащил из сумки перо и пузырёк чернил, чтобы потянуть время и как следует продумать ответ. Ничего толкового не приходило в голову. Он не спеша положил на стол учебник по зельям и открыл на случайной странице. Потом снова медленно наклонился к сумке и начал рыться в ней в поисках чистых листов пергамента.

— Альбус! — резко позвал его парень.

— Я же сказал: у меня всё нормально. Что ты ответил на третий вопрос по заданию Трикл?

О нет. Нет и ещё раз нет. Скорпиус этого не допустит.

— Это ведь из-за Розы, да? — настоял он.

— Ладно, — раздражённо ответил Альбус, его тревога внезапно вылилась в гнев, и он вцепился пальцами в край стола, как будто только держась за него он мог сдержаться и унять свой мерзкий вспыльчивый характер. — Да, из-за Розы. Я просто… Я встретил её только что во дворе. Она сказала, вы тусили вместе этим утром, да?

— Не уверен, что это можно назвать тусовкой, но мы немного поговорили об идеях Элевантес относительно движений палочкой во время заклинаний. Она считает, что мы в течение последних шестидесяти лет неверно рассчитываем ось между выпадом вверх и плотностью воздуха. Если изменение импульса объекта эквивалентно моменту приложенной силы при неизменной массе, то…

Ни одно из этих слов не несло для Альбуса совершенно никакого здравого смысла, поэтому он предпочёл отключиться и невольно опустил взгляд на розоватые губы Скорпиуса, которые на определённых звуках вытягивались, становились пухлее и красивее. Его светлые глаза ярко блестели, и он жестикулировал руками в воздухе, имитируя движения палочки. С тошнотворным чувством Альбус нехотя признал, что Роза была права. Он никогда не сможет поддержать подобный разговор со Скорпиусом. Пусть он давно это знал, но никогда бы раньше не подумал, что будет об этом так переживать. Какая разница, если им всегда есть, о чём поговорить? Разве не так? Может, Скорпиус втайне всегда хотел поговорить на такие заумные темы с кем-то помимо Альбуса, с кем-то вроде Розы, с тем, кто мог бы за ним угнаться. Может, он уже начинает уставать от душного общества Альбуса?

Скорпиус выполнил какой-то особенно выразительный жест рукой, и стопка пергаментных листов слетела со стола.

— Вот чёрт, — сказал он и присел на корточки, чтобы собрать всё на место.

Альбус помог ему и опустился на колени. Холод каменного пола ожидаемо быстро пробился сквозь ткань его брюк. Они одновременно потянулись за одним и тем же листом и чуть не ударились лбами. Альбус почувствовал запах волос Скорпиуса, которые не помешало бы помыть, хотя от них по-прежнему вкусно и тепло веяло сладковатым запахом трав и лимона благодаря остаткам шампуня. Скорпиус подобрал последний лист и поднялся на ноги. Альбус замер на мгновение. Знакомый запах Скорпиуса заполнил сознание парня, и он чуть пошатнулся. И почему-то этот запах не смог успокоить его как раньше.

Они оба сели обратно за стол.

— Прости за это, — Скорпиус смущённо отвёл взгляд. — Знаю, что меня заносит.

— Да брось, — Альбус провёл кончиком пальца по мягкому длинному краю своего пера. — Я бы тоже добавил что-нибудь, если бы мог хоть что-то понять, но, полагаю, я не такой умный как Роза.

Он моментально пожалел об этих словах, хотя какая-то его часть, та самая, которую последнее время постоянно разрывало от необоснованной тревоги и волнения, нет. Эта тёмная часть его души была сполна удовлетворена, стоило Скорпиусу недовольно поморщиться.

— Ты несправедлив к себе! Ты так же умён, как и Роза, просто немного в другом аспекте.

— Да неужто? И в каких же именно аспектах? — Альбус поджал губы и скрестил руки на груди.

Скорпиус поднял брови и приоткрыл губы, но так ничего и не сказал, на что Альбус только фыркнул.

— Ничего не можешь придумать, да?

— Нет. Просто ты смотришь на меня так, будто хочешь ударить снова, и это немного… сбивает меня с толку.

— Ну хорошо. Могу дать немного времени обдумать ответ. Давай. Подумай, — Альбус указал на пергамент. — Напиши мне эссе, если хочешь. «Почему Альбус Поттер так же хорош, как и Роза Грейнджер-Уизли», автор — Скорпиус Малфой.

— Что… Что ты?.. _Так же хорош?_ Альбус, ты ведёшь себя нелепо.

— Это я веду себя нелепо?

— Да, ты! — Скорпиус наклонился к нему, недобро сверкая глазами.

Альбус почувствовал, будто внутри него завёлся механизм, подстёгивая его совершить ошибку, и он не знал, сможет ли совладать с собой на этот раз.

— Это ты собрался на свидание с девушкой, которая отвергла тебя миллион раз!

— Вообще-то всего лишь двадцать шесть!

— И я бы не стал называть это нелепым или смешным. Скорее, просто жалким.

— О, — мягко выдохнул Скорпиус, неприятно поморщил нос и отвернулся.

— Мальчики! — библиотекарь появилась из ниоткуда и предостерегающе посмотрела на них обоих. — Будьте добры говорить тише. Здесь люди пытаются учиться.

— Извините, — кипя от ненависти к самому себе, Альбус принялся небрежно запихивать свои вещи в сумку. — В любом случае я уже собирался уйти.

Альбус вскочил с места настолько резко, что его стул с грохотом упал на пол. Не глядя на Скорпиуса он поставил стул как надо и задвинул. Его руки дрожали. Он чувствовал холодящее ощущение подкатывающей к горлу истерики, совсем как после той ужасной ссоры с отцом. Он обежал вокруг стола и остановился. Скорпиус сидел к нему вполоборота и смотрел вслед, но его волосы спадали на лицо так, что никак не удавалось понять выражение его лица. Альбус задумался, что ему стоило бы извиниться прямо сейчас, чтобы уничтожить ссору в зародыше. Они непременно разберутся и преодолеют и это недопонимание. Было бы замечательно.

Библиотекарь прочистила горло, глядя Альбусу вслед.

Он перекинул лямку сумки через плечо и поспешил на выход.

* * *

Следующие несколько дней казались сущим адом.

Когда они учились на четвёртом курсе, было по-настоящему ужасно быть разделённым со Скорпиусом, но, по крайней мере, тогда они были в разных факультетах. Ему не приходилось избегать гостиную собственного факультета, не нужно было тайком пробираться в спальни аккурат перед наступлением комендантского часа, надеясь избежать случайной встречи со Скорпиусом при включённом свете. Ему даже не приходилось сидеть в одиночестве в самом конце слизеринского стола в Большом Зале. Он обедал в одиночестве лишь однажды, после того как в первый день набрал пригоршню еды, которую только мог унести в руках, и вынес из замка, чтобы поесть у озера.

Не то чтобы он не хотел видеть Скорпиуса. Хотел, отчаянно хотел. Он тосковал по нему с до ужаса знакомой ноющей болью. Альбус чувствовал себя каким-то неполным, несовершенным без него, и в то же время стыд и смущение не позволяли ему исправить положение вещей.

Факт того, что Скорпиус был моментально принят в круг друзей Розы, лишь усложнял ситуацию. Скорпиус всегда был в окружении небольшой толпы девушек, и в этом столпотворении он выделялся лишь благодаря своему росту, хотя привычка опускать голову от стеснения всё ещё была ему присуща. Судя по всему, ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы оправиться от их ссоры и найти новых людей, с которыми можно было бы позависать.

Может, с самого начала проблема была только в нём самом? Может, Альбус был тем, кто удерживал Скорпиуса от становления популярным? Всё же Скорпиус в свои шестнадцать был красивым парнем с чуть заострёнными чертами лица и яркими искрящимися глазами. А ещё он был умён, забавен и хорош в квиддиче. И добросердечным. Добросердечным в том смысле, в каком Альбус никогда не смог бы хоть на треть стать таким же. И вот оно, доказательство. Скорпиус отдалялся от него снова. И на этот раз Альбус не мог винить во всём своего отца. Теперь это была только его ошибка.

Альбус еле протиснулся мимо группы девушек и внезапно понял, что Скорпиус смотрел ему вслед, пока он уходил дальше по коридору. Альбус узнал этот взгляд. Он уже видел его раньше, на четвёртом курсе. Он отвернулся, сжав пальцы в кулаки. Какой же он идиот! Ему следовало бы… Он должен извиниться. Должен во всём разобраться и устранить недопонимание. От мысли о том, что Скорпиус снова смотрел на него с таким выражением лица, Альбуса затошнило. Он выпрямил спину, твёрдо решив вернуться к нему.

Дверь класса трансфигурации открылась, и оттуда вышла Роза с громким: «Приве-е-е-ет!» Она подошла прямо к Скорпиусу и взяла его под руку, а потом оглянулась через плечо и бросила на Альбуса прищуренный взгляд с ухмылкой.

Почему? Ну почему она так жестока? Выпендривается в открытую. Оказывается, Роза со Скорпиусом ладят лучше, чем он думал. Наверное, его, Альбуса, личность и личность Розы претерпели достаточно изменений, и они уже вряд ли станут так же близки, как были в детстве. И даже если так, Альбус не считал, что у неё есть причины так с ним обращаться.

Он должен был что-то с этим сделать. Придумать план. Альбус был крайне в этом хорош. Может, его планы не всегда срабатывали так, как ему хотелось бы, но иногда они и правда осуществлялись.

Он учуял запах лука, стоило Марджери Биндл пройти мимо, и тут до него дошло. Ему тоже стоило найти себе пару для похода в Хогсмид. Но только не Марджери, он ещё не настолько низко пал. Кто же тогда?.. Какая-нибудь другая девушка. Тогда, если бы у него была пара, то не пришлось бы больше безосновательно ревновать ко Скорпиусу. И они смогли бы снова стать друзьями. Гениальный и не лишённый здравого смысла план!

У Альбуса было три дня в запасе, чтобы найти ту девушку, которая согласилась бы сходить с ним на свидание. С кем бы он хотел пойти? Кто симпатичнее, с кем будет весело? Ему всегда нравились волосы Джессики Чон и её милая улыбка, хоть она и училась на седьмом курсе, и Скорпиус часто дразнил его, говоря, что ему нравятся девушки постарше. Мэгги Бонс была очень миловидной и нравилась многим парням. Но проблема была в том, что она была очень миловидной и нравилась многим парням. Если бы у неё и не было пары, она бы точно отказала Альбусу. Ещё была Саманта Терпин. Она часто сидела рядом с ним за ужином, и они иногда обменивались конспектами по чарам. Да, Саманта. Определённо она.

Она состояла в их команде по квиддичу, так что Альбус решил подождать её после тренировки у женской раздевалки. На всякий случай он тщательно следил за возможностью появления Скорпиуса, благо женская и мужская раздевалки были разделены стеной, так что он не слишком об этом беспокоился. Саманта появилась под руку с Беккой Колгейт. Её тёмно-русые волосы были влажными от пота, а щёки розовыми после тренировки. Она была очень милой. Идеальной.

— Привет, Саманта, — он приветливо помахал ей рукой.

— Привет, Альбус, — она остановилась и улыбнулась ему.

— Можно тебя на пару слов?

— Конечно, — согласилась она, пусть и выглядела несколько озадаченной, и обратилась к подруге, — встретимся в замке, Бекки, хорошо?

Девушка кивнула ей и поцеловала в щёку, прежде чем уйти.

— Что случилось, Альбус?

— Э-эм, я хотел узнать, есть ли у тебя пара для похода в Хогсмид на эти выходные? — Альбус думал, что будет нервничать, приглашая девушку на свидание, однако сейчас он чувствовал себя на удивление спокойным.

Саманта пристально посмотрела ему в глаза. Она нахмурилась и скрестила руки на груди.

Альбус не знал, что ему делать дальше, ведь она так и не дала ответ, так что он решил продолжить: «Потому что… если нет, то может, ты хотела бы сходить со мной?»

— Ты правда… Ты не… — Саманта смущённо отвела взгляд и рассмеялась. — Альбус, я встречаюсь с Бекки с третьего курса. Неужели ты правда не знал?

Он смешно округлил глаза. Бекки всегда сидела по другую руку от Саманты за ужином. Они всегда были рядом в гостиной комнате. Она только что… Мерлин, он был беспросветным болваном. Она только что поцеловала Саманту в щёку прямо перед ним.

— Прости, я просто идиот.

— Так и есть, — дружелюбно признала Саманта и мягко погладила его по щеке. — Я думала, ты пойдёшь со Скорпиусом.

— Нет, — Альбус попытался не хмурить брови, но у него ничего не вышло. — Он идёт с Розой. Ну, которая с Гриффиндора.

— Да ладно? — Саманта поморщила нос и покачала головой. — Но я думала, она… И что ты и он… м-да. Полагаю, ты не веришь этим сплетням.

— Каким ещё сплетням?

— А, неважно. У меня учебная сессия на носу, так что я, пожалуй, пойду. Попробуй пригласить Летицию Масиас. Она всегда сохла по тебе.

Возвращаясь к замку, Альбус размышлял о том, что ему действительно стоило научиться обращать больше внимания на окружающих его людей. С третьего курса! А он никогда не замечал. Унизительно. Он обдумал предложение Саманты: Летиция, которая училась на Пуффендуе. У них были общие занятия по травологии и однажды, когда Скорпиус лежал в постели с простудой, они с ней были в паре с общим горшком мандрагоры, но в остальном Альбус ничего о ней не знал. Он немного волновался, вдруг она окажется застенчивой, и им нечего будет друг другу сказать, но если Саманта сказала, что он ей нравился, то стоило хотя бы попытаться.

Он поймал её на следующий день, когда они выходили из теплиц. Летиция оказалась невысокой девушкой, выглядевшей младше своего возраста, с чёрными непослушными волосами и кожей приятного оливкового оттенка. Он лишь поздоровался с ней, а она замерла с широко распахнутыми глазами. Именно в этот момент Скорпиус появился на вершине холма со своей сумкой. Должно быть, он снова ходил заниматься к озеру. Их взгляды встретились. Скорпиус опустил голову, затем снова посмотрел вверх. На мгновение Альбусу показалось, что Скорпиус собирался спуститься по склону и поговорить с ним. Летиция внезапно громким для такой маленькой девушки голосом спросила: «Ты хотел пригласить меня в Хогсмид, Альбус Поттер?» Походка Скорпиуса замедлилась, и он удивлённо посмотрел на них, а потом, сгорбившись, поджал губы и направился к замку.

Альбус трудом сглотнул застрявший в горле ком и дрогнувшим голосом неуверенно ответил: «Э-э…да?»

— О, это так мило! — она радостно подпрыгнула и захлопала в ладоши. — Да! Я с удовольствием схожу с тобой в Хогсмид.

— Отлично, — Альбус слегка нахмурился: в её реакции было что-то, что заставило его насторожиться. — Ладно, тогда я…

Летиция внезапно взяла его ладонь и крепко сжала.

— Обожаю вашу семью! Вы все такие потрясающие! Твой отец, конечно, тоже, — она мечтательно вздохнула, — и Джеймс так красив… Он стал настоящим Взломщиком заклятий сокровищниц и кладов. Я знаю об этом — видела статью в «Пророке». У меня есть отдельный альбом, где я храню статьи, которые мне интересны, с фотографиями и вырезками из газет, и там есть целый раздел, посвящённый Поттерам. Лили — самая милая. У меня пока что нет никаких статей о ней, но, может, когда-нибудь они появятся. У меня полно материала о тебе, особенно после случившегося тогда. Помнишь? Ты гений. И я очень хочу пойти с тобой в Хогсмид. Как думаешь, смогу ли я когда-нибудь встретиться с твоим отцом?

Альбус испуганно отшатнулся от неё и нервно отдёрнул руку.

— А знаешь, Летиция, — тон его голос звучал странно высоко, — я только сейчас понял, что не смогу пойти в Хогсмид. Я… э-э… Мне нужно…

Она стояла, смотря на него огромными выжидающими глазами, и заламывала пальцы рук.

— Совсем забыл, что мне нужно дописать эссе по чарам, — продолжил он, отходя назад. — Прости!

— О, как жаль, — Летиция подошла к нему на шаг. — Как думаешь, Хьюго согласится пойти со мной?

— Тебе придётся спросить его об этом лично! — посоветовал Альбус, а затем развернулся и побежал оттуда как можно быстрее. Бедный Хьюго. Альбус должен был найти и его и предупредить.

Осуществление его плана продвигалось так себе.

На следующий день он пригласил ещё трёх девушек, но они уже оказались в паре с другими людьми. В субботу, в день похода в Хогсмид, Альбус поднялся из подземелий к завтраку в угрюмом настроении. Скорее всего, ему придётся провести весь день одному в замке. Он мог бы выучить что-нибудь. Или подремать подольше и постараться не думать о том, как Скорпиус и Роза будут пить чай в кафе мадам Паддифут, держась за руки или даже целуясь. Он выронил вилку, когда понял, что держал её так крепко, что серебро начало больно врезаться ему в кожу.

Пришло время отчаянных мер.

Он протянул руку позади Леонарда Дженкинса, сидевшего рядом с ним, и похлопал луковое горе по плечу.

— Марджери. Эй, Марджери.

Она немного откинулась назад и подняла брови. В принципе… если не приглядываться, она не очень-то походила на взрывопотама. В зависимости от угла.

— Ты хотела бы сходить со мной в Хогсмид сегодня?

— О… эм, нет, — она снова принялась за свой завтрак.

Альбус нервно хихикнул, и ему потребовалось около минуты, чтобы принять это, а потом он с тяжёлым вздохом обхватил голову руками и опустил её на стол.

— Эй, Поттер.

Альбус поднял взгляд на Ксандера Хиггса, который сидел напротив и чуть левее и ел пирог с картофелем и капустой*. Альбус тотчас же насторожился и поднял бровь.

— Чего тебе?

— Я это сделаю, — Ксандер слизал кетчуп с обратной стороны своей вилки, не отводя взгляда от Альбуса.

— И что же ты сделаешь? — злясь на самого себя за покрасневшие щёки и за то, что Ксандер мог это видеть, Альбус нахмурился. — Будешь и дальше есть свой завтрак так, будто тебя вырастили в совятне?

Ксандер демонстративно окунул палец в кетчуп на своей тарелке и облизал его. За столом вокруг них воцарилась тишина, и все с неподдельным интересом принялись наблюдать за происходящим.

— Я пойду с тобой в Хогсмид, — сказал Ксандер.

Кто-то шумно ахнул, и отовсюду послышался шёпот. Как же сильно в этот момент Альбус мечтал о мантии-невидимке…

— И с чего бы тебе это делать?

— А почему бы и нет? — Ксандер отодвинул тарелку и выпрямил спину. — Ты очень привлекателен. Думаю, с тобой будет весело.

Голубые глаза Ксандера напоминали цвет скорлупок яиц Оккамия, а волнистые чёрные волосы спадали до плеч. Лицо Альбуса пылало так сильно, что он чувствовал биение пульса на своих щеках. Никто ещё не называл его привлекательным. Ни девушки, ни парни. Он облизал губы и украдкой огляделся, но Скорпиуса нигде не было видно.

— Э-эм… Ну ладно, — Альбус пожал плечами, и кто-то хихикнул.

— Супер, — Ксандер улыбнулся белоснежной улыбкой. — Встретимся в вестибюле через час.

Альбус попытался встать из-за стола, но его ботинок зацепился за скамейку. Он выдернул ногу, поранив лодыжку, и поспешил убраться отсюда.

Мерлин. Капитан слизеринской команды по квиддичу, один из самых популярных парней в Хогвартсе, только что пригласил его на свидание на глазах у всей школы. Или, по крайней мере, предложил пойти с ним на свидание. Это считается? И… Ну, он парень. Впрочем, это не имело значения. Альбус делал это ради Скорпиуса, и не важно, с кем он пойдёт — с парнем или девушкой. Он сбежал вниз по лестнице в подземелья с бешено бьющимся в груди сердцем. Неужели он хотел пойти на свидание с парнем? На самом деле Альбус ни с кем не хотел встречаться. Он просто хотел провести этот день как обычно со Скорпиусом.

Хиггс однозначно был куда лучшей кандидатурой, нежели Роза. Особенно если сравнивать их социальные статусы. Он был старше, популярнее и красивее. Хиггс действительно был таким человеком, которым восхищались. И очень симпатичным, пусть и был тем ещё мерзавцем и… Альбус резко остановился и опёрся ладонью об холодную каменную стену, чтобы не упасть.

О. Ну что ж.

Эти ощущения — пробирающее до дрожи тепло, лёгкая тяжесть в низу живота, приятная боль, будто тебе хочется распространить её по всему телу и сделать тем самым ещё больнее — были ему знакомы. Это были более щадящие версии тех ощущений, что он испытывал к Скорпиусу всё это время. Или в последнее время. Когда это вообще произошло? Когда дружеские чувства с его стороны стали превращаться во что-то иное? Теперь всё встало на свои места. Гнев. Ревность. Он был фантастически глуп, раз так долго не мог этого понять.

Его сердце не хотело униматься, хоть он стоял неподвижно. Впереди виднелся вход в общежитие Слизерина. Молясь о том, чтобы внутри никого не оказалось, он смог собраться с мыслями и произнёс пароль: «озарение», затем содрогнулся от уместности этого совпадения.

Хиггс был ему неважен. Альбус побрёл в их комнату, от беспокойства вниз по его спине пробежали мурашки. Наверное, это всё-таки была какая-то неудачная шутка, и у Хиггса в рукаве откажется припрятан какой-нибудь неприятный и унизительный сюрприз. Альбусу не стоило соглашаться на свидание. Он сделал это по большей мере от паники. Он должен отменить эту встречу прямо сейчас, пока у него ещё есть такая возможность.

Дверь захлопнулась за его спиной. Скорпиус в одиночестве сидел на своей кровати без рубашки, окружённый четырьмя разными свитерами разных цветов. Волосы спадали парню на лицо, и он ссутулился, пока пытался отгрызть кутикулу на указательном пальце. Он явно был расстроен. Сердце Альбуса, что всё ещё сильно билось, закололо от тепла и тоски. Он глубоко вздохнул, пересёк комнату и сел рядом с ним.

Скорпиус откинул волосы с лица, и их взгляды встретились. Когда Скорпиус улыбнулся, уголки его губ дрогнули, это значило, что он нервничал или печалился, но не хотел показывать своих эмоций. Вся злоба на душе Альбуса исчезла бесследно, и он хотел бы… так сильно. Он хотел…

Испытываемое к Хиггсу притяжение оказалось ничтожным. Оно не шло ни в какое сравнение с этим. Оно напоминало гравитацию, притягивающую его ко Скорпиусу с ужасающей силой. К его другу. К его лучшему другу. Наверное, было не очень-то нормально испытывать такие чувства к тому, кто был просто другом. Альбус сглотнул и заставил себя улыбнуться.

— Ты выглядишь довольно несчастным для того, кто, наконец, добился свидания с девушкой своей мечты.

Скорпиус отвёл взгляд.

— Я не знаю, что надеть, — тихо и спокойно ответил он. — Клэрис рекомендовала голубой, чтобы подчеркнуть цвет моих глаз, а Махика говорила, что чёрный подчёркивает мой рост… или что-то в этом роде. Я вообще не понял, что она имела в виду.

— Надень вон тот, красный, — посоветовал Альбус. — Он всегда делает твои волосы визуально светлее и твою кожу… симпатичнее.

— Правда?

Альбус кивнул. Скорпиус наклонил голову набок, и Альбус опустил взгляд на изгиб его шеи и мягкой линии челюсти. Он просунул ладони под свои бёдра, чтобы те не двигались. Скорпиус смотрел на него как-то по-новому. Спекулятивно. И если бы Альбус хоть немного был гриффиндорцем, он непременно сделал бы с этим что-нибудь. Чтобы просто увидеть, что произойдёт после. Однако Скорпиус собирался пойти на свидание с Розой, которую он «преследовал» с одиннадцати лет. Поэтому Альбус предпочёл ничего не делать. Просто наблюдал, как грудь и живот Скорпиуса исчезли под красным свитером.

— Знаешь, — сказал Скорпиус, вставая с места и теребя пуговицы на рукавах. — Если бы ты с самого начала сказал, что не хочешь, чтобы я пошёл с ней, я бы отменил свидание.

— Что?! Ты бы правда это сделал?

— Да. Безусловно.

Альбус улыбнулся и потёр глаза.

— Прости. Я ужасно повёл себя. Ты не заслужил этого, Скорпиус, и я надеюсь, ты знаешь, что мне правда очень жаль.

— Знаю. Конечно же, я знаю, — Скорпиус протянул ладонь, за которую Альбус бездумно взялся, и ему помогли встать на ноги.

Скорпиус притянул его ближе и сжал в объятиях так сильно, что Альбус едва мог нормально вдохнуть. Альбус тоже обнял его в ответ. Через мгновение Скорпиус попытался его отпустить, но Альбус вцепился в него изо всех сил.

Только когда Альбус почувствовал лёгкое головокружение, он отстранился.

— У меня… У меня тоже будет свидание. Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал. Так что всё будет хорошо. Ты будешь с Розой, а я со своей парой. Не будет никаких проблем.

— О, это… мило. Я рад.

Мелко дрожа от облегчения и благодарности, Альбус подошёл к своему чемодану и открыл его.

— Тебе тоже придётся помочь мне решить, что надеть, — сказал он. — У меня не было ни одной девушки, которая могла бы дать мне совет.

— Однозначно зелёную рубашку, — произнёс Скорпиус без промедления, — ту, что с длинным рукавом. Она хорошо смотрится с цветом твоих глаз.

Альбус вытащил рубашку и кинул её на кровать. Он стянул с себя толстовку и просунул руки в рукава зелёной рубашки. Скорпиус подошёл к нему, и Альбус затаил дыхание, пока парень застёгивал на нём пуговицы. Он снова уловил аромат лимонного шампуня. Скорпиус не спешил отходить, когда застегнул все пуговицы, он смотрел на Альбуса с тем же новым и незнакомым ему выражением лица.

— Будет весело, да? — Альбус почувствовал, как по всему телу пробежали мурашки. Он не мог пошевелиться.

— Непременно, — улыбнулся Скорпиус, не отводя взгляда. — Всё будет чудесно.

* * *

Роза зашла в вестибюль Хогвартса и куда-то исчезла вместе со Скорпиусом, прежде чем Альбус заметил Ксандера. Он оглядел толпу, задаваясь вопросом, а вдруг Ксандер передумал и не захочет появляться здесь.

Он почувствовал, как кто-то подошёл к нему со спины, но не успел обернуться — чьи-то руки закрыли ему глаза, и Альбус подпрыгнул от неожиданности.

— Угадай кто? — усмехнулся Ксандер.

— Я знал, что это ты, — Альбус ловко выскользнул из рук парня.

— Красиво выглядишь, — Ксандер оглядел его с головы до ног. — Хорошая рубашка. Подходит под цвет твоих глаз.

— Скорпиус тоже так сказал, — ответил ему Альбус, стараясь не поморщиться.

— Так и сказал? — переспросил Ксандер.

Он надел выцветшие джинсы, магловскую футболку и чёрную кожаную куртку. У отца Альбуса была похожая, только старая и потрёпанная, однако он не носил её уже пару лет. Ксандер был похож на модель с обложки журнала, отчего Альбус чувствовал себя нелепо. Он подождал, пока Ксандер отвернётся, и попытался пригладить свои волосы, чтобы они не торчали вверх.

Ксандер взял Альбуса за руку и вывел из замка. Они что, будут держаться за руки? Разве это не считается крайне резким скачком в отношениях? Стоило ли ему попросить придержать коней, или позволить парню вести себя? Ксандер был выше Альбуса, и ноги у него были длиннее, так что Альбусу пришлось ускорить шаг, чтобы хотя бы не отстать, иногда догоняя его лёгким бегом. На улице было не слишком тепло, зато солнце светило очень ярко. У него вспотела ладонь. Альбус хотел её отпустить, но подумал, что это может быть очень грубо с его стороны.

Они обогнули озеро и направились к главным воротам. Ксандер спросил Альбуса, по каким предметам тот будет сдавать ЖАБА, и рассказал о предстоящем матче с Appleby Arrows. Альбус задумался и вспомнил несколько про-квиддичных сплетен, которых он нахватался от мамы, когда был дома в прошлый раз. С Ксандером оказалось проще вести диалог, чем он думал.

Все вокруг них, другие пары и группы друзей, также шли в Хогсмид, и многие из них в открытую пялились. И тут Альбус понял, что этот поход в Хогсмид закончится для него статьёй в какой-нибудь газете. Отец увидит и мама, и все остальные. Мерлин, он действительно прокололся и ничего толком не продумал. Теперь уже поздно. Хотя он не думал, что кто-то из его семьи будет против. Дядя Чарли — гей, и папа хорошо общается с Дином и Шеймусом. Джеймс, конечно, будет нещадно его изводить, но, впрочем, ничего нового.

— Мы же сходим в «Три метлы»? — уточнил Альбус, как только они перешли мост, ведущий в Хогсмид.

Ксандеру было семнадцать и, может, он угостит Альбуса огневиски. Альбус пробовал его лишь однажды, на прошлое Рождество, и после этого помнил лишь лёгкий звон в ушах и успокаивающее тепло.

— А ты хочешь туда?

Альбус задумался. Там они непременно примкнут к какой-нибудь компании студентов Хогвартса, которые будут искоса смотреть на них и шептаться. Парень вздохнул и покачал головой.

Ксандер почесал затылок, и Альбус впервые понял, что семикурсник тоже нервничал. Мысль о том, что Ксандер мог нервничать, сводила его собственные волнения к минимуму. Они решили купить по мороженому и отправились с ними в небольшой парк за военным музеем около паба. Ещё когда отец учился в школе, этим пабом была старая заброшенная хижина — «самое облюбованное привидениями место в Британии». Там до сих пор обитал призрак. Только один. Призрак молодого парня в рваной форме Когтеврана, который устраивал экскурсии для посетителей.

Они сели на скамейку под ивой.

— Должно быть, странно быть сыном Гарри Поттера, — внезапно выдохнул Ксандер.

Альбус пнул ногой засохшую грязь, смотря на свои кроссовки, будто они были самой увлекательной вещью на свете. Между ними ненадолго повисла тишина, а затем Ксандер сказал: «Моё мороженое пахнет как-то необычно.»

— В смысле? — Альбус понюхал своё мороженое, но уловил только аромат клубники и нежного сливочного пломбира.

— Да, вот посмотри, — Ксандер протянул ему мороженое, и Альбус, будто никогда не росший с Джеймсом в одном доме, ей-богу, как полный болван, наклонился вперёд, чтобы изучить десертный запах.

Ксандер дёрнул рукой, окуная нос Альбуса в мороженое, и рассмеялся. Как человек, выросший рука об руку с Джеймсом, Альбус взял своё мороженое и полностью размазал его по лицу Ксандера.

— Ах ты маленький говнюк, — Ксандер усмехнулся и привлёк Альбуса к себе, чтобы слизать мороженое с кончика его носа.

Альбус прыснул и оттолкнул его. Пока Ксандер очищал заклинанием свой лоб и фланелевую ткань футболки, Альбус неожиданно для себя решил, что этот парень вполне мог бы ему понравиться. Он будто чувствовал, что Альбус не хотел бы посещать забитые людьми места и не хотел говорить о своём отце. Альбус ожидал, что Ксандер будет высокомерным и раздражающим, а он оказался весёлым и интересным.

У Ксандера была гладкая бронзовая кожа, он сидел, вытянув свои длинные ноги перед собой и скрестив лодыжки. Альбус оглядел их, поднял взгляд на мускулистые бёдра и покраснел.

— Итак, — Ксандер откинулся назад и стряхнул волосы с плеч назад. — Как давно ты определился?

Маленькая белая бабочка порхнула вниз и захлопала крыльями у лица Альбуса. Он отогнал её рукой, но она сделала круг и вернулась обратно.

— Определился с чем? — он подул на бабочку, что сделало её лишь надоедливее.

— С тем, что ты гей, очевидно.

Альбус замер. Бабочка села ему на лоб и осталась там, открывая и закрывая крылья.

— Я… — он тряхнул головой, и бабочка, наконец, улетела. — Я?

— Ну, — Ксандер рассмеялся, — ты же со мной сейчас?

— Да, но… Я не уверен, что я на самом деле… — Альбус сглотнул, — людям ведь могут нравиться и девушки, и парни.

Альбус никогда не задумывался над этим. Странно, что он ещё к этому не пришёл. Разве самоопределение не естественный этап в жизни? В памяти проявилось давно забытое воспоминание: когда-то он и правда был увлечён одной девушкой, но не хотел бы сейчас о ней думать. Альбус порвал тонкую нить на прорези своих джинсов.

— Конечно, — кивнул ему Ксандер. — Значит, ты — би.

— Да… наверное.

Следующие два часа пролетели незаметно. К тому времени, как они добрались до «Сладкого королевства», Альбус уже перестал обращать внимание на косые взгляды и перешёптывания. Он накупил себе жвачек «Друбблс» и шоколадных шариков, а также перечных чёртиков и мышек-ледышек для Скорпиуса. Интересно, как Скорпиус сейчас проводит время? Что они с Розой делали весь день? Держались ли они за руки? Альбус на всякий случай осмотрел дорогу, когда они с Ксандером вышли из магазина, но нигде их не увидел.

Яркий утренний солнечный свет постепенно смягчился, и его маслянисто-жёлтое полуденное тепло приятно грело кожу. Они свернули в переулок и пересекли его под железнодорожной аркой. Там, в тени, Ксандер остановился и прислонился спиной к кирпичной стене. Альбус встал возле него и снова почувствовал волнение.

— Ну что, тебе нравится проводить время со мной?

— Да, это оказалось весело, — признался Альбус и продолжил говорить от волнения, — хотя я не был уверен, что так будет. То есть, я думал, что ты меня просто разыгрываешь. Ну, знаешь…

— Нет, я не шутил. Я вообще-то давно на тебя глаз положил.

— Не шутил? — Альбус выглядел более чем озадаченным, ведь Ксандер был предельно серьёзен.

— М-м… — Ксандер вгляделся в лицо парня, и его глаза будто потемнели от решимости. — Неужели ты сам не осознаёшь собственной привлекательности? Хотя это делает тебя ещё более…

Он не стал продолжать и облизал губы, затем сделал пару шагов и встал напротив Альбуса, у которого по спине пошли мурашки, и вспыхнули все нервные окончания, стоило ему наклонить голову. Ксандер медленно провёл ладонью по волосам парня, с некоторой опаской наблюдая за его лицом, и слегка подаваясь вперёд. О, он собирался поцеловать его! Губы Альбуса начало покалывать от предвкушения, и в глубине живота расцвело тепло. Альбус никогда не целовался прежде, так что это будет его первый…

Он вытянул руку и внезапно сжал пальцами плечо Ксандера, не позволяя приблизиться.

— П-прости. Я не могу.

Альбус не знал, как сформулировать причину. Просто… Скорпиус.

Его глаза пощипывало от подступающих слёз. Поцелуи с Ксандером ощущались настоящим предательством по отношению ко Скорпиусу. Это было как минимум смешно и глупо, потому что Скорпиус был его другом и в данный момент был на свидании с девушкой, в которую с детства был влюблён.

Безо всяких возражений и недовольства Ксандер отступил. На его щеках играл румянец, а взгляд оставался по-прежнему мягким. Он обхватил лицо Альбуса ладонями и улыбнулся.

— Думал, это будет уместно.

— В смысле?

— Приберёг поцелуи для Малфоя? — Ксандер опустил руки и скрестил их на груди. — Ничего личного, но… так себе.

Альбус закрыл глаза и поджал губы. Неужели он настолько очевиден? Было недостаточно просто закрыть глаза, поэтому Альбус закрыл ладонями лицо.

— Эй! Эй, Альбус, всё нормально.

— Он с Розой. Сейчас на свидании с Розой, — выдавил Альбус и вытер глаза.

— С Розой? Ты про… свою сестру Розу?

Альбус кивнул.

— Но разве она не… ну… — Ксандер поморщил нос.

— Свирепая? Да.

— А он как бы…

— Помягче характером? Хотя ты не знаешь, насколько яростным он может быть…

В нём поднялась знакомая волна тепла и гордости, которая всегда накатывала на Альбуса, когда он упоминал или вспоминал всё, что когда-либо делал Скорпиус, как он боролся с миром, несмотря на весь свой ужас, чтобы вернуть его к тому состоянию, к правильному временному потоку, в котором он сам должен был существовать.

Скорпиус был храбр, пугающе умён и сообразителен и неколебимо жесток, когда того требовала ситуация.

— Она ему нравится. Ещё с тех пор, как мы были детьми. И он целую вечность пытался пригласить её на свидание. И она согласилась на днях, так что… — Альбус пожал плечами и опустил взгляд.

— Это жёстко…

Альбус вздохнул. Ему было интересно, закончилось ли их свидание, если они с Ксандером всё равно не собирались целоваться. Может, Ксандер не хотел больше ошиваться здесь.

Но Ксандер снова улыбнулся ему и предложил: «Может, мы могли бы сходить сейчас в «Три метлы»?

— Конечно, — Альбус прищурился и ухмыльнулся, глядя ему в глаза.

***

  
Паб был набит битком, и люди беззастенчиво глазели на них от нечего делать. Альбусу было всё равно. Он пытался совладать с непривычным ощущением головокружения. Мысли лопались подобно мыльным пузырям и шипели тающая морская пена. Всё равно, что сделать глубокий вдох перед тем, как спрыгнуть поезда на полном ходу. Ксандер шёл через толпу напролом, прокладывая себе путь. Он что-то сказал, но Альбус не расслышал из-за гама голосов, поэтому Ксандеру пришлось приобнять его за плечи и наклониться, чтобы говорить прямо на ухо.

— Хочешь сливочного пива? Здесь семикурсникам нельзя покупать ничего крепче этого по выходным в Хогсмиде: многих уже поймали за покупкой алкоголя младшим ученикам.

Несколько разочаровывающе, но вполне ожидаемо.

— Конечно. Пойду поищу место, — Альбус развернулся и практически столкнулся нос к носу со Скорпиусом, который подпрыгнул от испуга и выронил стаканы с напитками, которые держал в руках.

Альбус тут же взял себя в руки, хотя его пульс внезапно участился. Скорпиус не смотрел на него — но провожал спину Ксандера взглядом прищуренных глаз, пока тот удалялся к бару.

— Так ты с ним пришёл?

— Эм, да.

Совок и щётка подплыли к ним по воздуху и начали убирать беспорядок у их ног, напористо стуча о ботинки Скорпиуса. Он не обратил на это внимания и нервно потёр шею.

— Ксандер Хиггс?

Альбус кивнул ему и отвёл взгляд.

— Он тебе нравится?

— Он оказался не таким уж плохим. Довольно крутым на самом деле, — он посмотрел в сторону бара, откуда Ксандер подмигнул и помахал Скорпиусу ладонью.

— Ненавижу его, — выпалил Скорпиус так неожиданно и с такой горячностью, что Альбус неверяще вытаращился на него. — Ну, то есть… Он ведь хулиган, разве нет?

— Я так не думаю. Ты вообще хоть раз видел, чтобы он запугивал хоть кого-нибудь?

— Нет. Однако выглядит он довольно типично.

— Вовсе он не хулиган. Он мне нравится.

Скорпиус вздрогнул. Он опустил голову, а потом посмотрел на Альбуса с одной из своих фальшивых улыбок. Испугавшись, что они снова вот-вот поссорятся, Альбус, сам не зная почему, спросил: «А ты как? Веселишься с Розой?»

— Прости?

— Твоё свидание с Розой. Как оно проходит?

— Роза? Отлично. Всё просто замечательно.

Воздушное шипучее чувство испарилось.

— О, хорошо.

— Мы с Розой сидим за угловым столиком, — сказал Скорпиус, снова глядя вслед Ксандеру. — Не хотите сесть к нам?

— Знаешь, я не хотел бы быть «третьим колесом».

— Ты и не будешь, — Скорпиус вздохнул и убрал волосы за ухо. — Мы с Розой друзья. Просто друзья. Я правда не знаю, почему рассчитывал на что-то большее.

— Это потому что ты, — Альбус убрал руки в карманы джинсов, — хочешь, чтобы так было, или…

Ксандер подошёл к ним и протянул Альбусу стакан со сливочным пивом. Скорпиус вдруг понял, что не знал, куда себя деть. Он мрачно посмотрел на Ксандера, затем на Альбуса и слегка ссутулился, скрестив руки на груди.

Ксандер толкнул Скорпиуса локтем, на что парень сверкнул глазами в его сторону, и Ксандер рассмеялся.

— Просто поздоровался с тобой, Малфой, — Ксандер протянул ему второй стакан. — Почему бы тебе не взять его? Думаю, я… Мне нужны новые перья. Так что пойду-ка я посмотрю на ассортимент писчих перьев в магазине Скривеншафта.

— Уже уходишь? — спросил Альбус, будучи обеспокоенным тем, что сделал что-то не так.

— Я достаточно повеселился сегодня, — Ксандер подмигнул им и сжал ладонь Альбуса на прощание. — Увидимся на тренировке, Малфой.

Он развернулся и двинулся к выходу сквозь толпу. Скорпиус посмотрел на сливочное пиво в своей руке так, будто Ксандер мог подсыпать туда яд.

— Полагаю, я его спугнул, — хмыкнул он.

— Мы тоже просто друзья, — поспешил пояснить Альбус. — Ксандер и я.

— Вы… Правда?

— Да, — Альбус улыбнулся, глядя на то, как посветлело лицо Скорпиуса. — Мы друзья, и ничего больше.

Пока они смотрели друг на друга, шум окружающей их толпы будто размывался и становился отдалённым.

— На самом деле это полнейший провал, — Альбус нервно и неуверенно рассмеялся. — Настоящая катастрофа… наши свидания.

— Ну ведь это же мы, — фыркнул Скорпиус. — Ничего удивительного.

Альбус не мог от глаз Скорпиуса взгляда отвести. У Скорпиуса снова было то самое выражение лица, что и в их комнате общежития, — тёплое, задумчивое и зрящее в корень, и немного взволнованное. Сердце Альбуса затрепетало подобно белой бабочке из парка. Он протянул руку и взял ладонь Скорпиуса в свою, на что парень ярко улыбнулся, и его обычно бледные щёки слегка порозовели. Затем он наклонился вперёд и поцеловал Альбуса в губы.

Альбус смутно различал звуки улюлюканья и одобрительные возгласы толпы, он предпочёл сосредоточиться на мягком неуверенном поцелуе, который приковал его к одному месту. Он позволил сливочному пиву выскользнуть из своей руки и упасть на пол, чтобы обнять Скорпиуса за плечи и поцеловать в ответ так же нежно и нерешительно, но вполне достаточно для того, чтобы Скорпиус тяжело задышал, когда они отстранились.

— А теперь… вернёмся? — прошептал Скорпиус и слегка покачнулся, отставляя свой стакан на чьём-то столике.

Альбус яростно закивал.

— Я должен сказать Розе, — Скорпиус оглянулся через плечо.

Альбус проследил за его взглядом и заметил у дальней стены сидящих за одним столом Розу, Клэрис и Махику. Все три девушки просияли. Роза подняла обе руки, показывая им два больших пальца, и одними губами произнесла что-то вроде: «Ну я же тебе говорила!»

Альбус закатил глаза, взял Скорпиуса за руку и потащил прочь из паба.

* * *

Каким-то чудом им удалось вернуться в замок. Альбус, полностью сосредоточенный на том, чтобы благополучно добраться до общежития, не мог точно вспомнить, как это вообще произошло. Возможно, они могли бессознательно трансгрессировать. Они ввалились в комнату, всё ещё держась за руки и пытаясь отдышаться.

Их комната казалась пустой, но Альбус на всякий случай проверил и заглянул в соседние комнаты. Да, никого не было — все ушли в Хогсмид. Они остались совершенно одни. Альбус посмотрел на Скорпиуса, который стоял посреди комнаты, и тоже смотрел на него. Он улыбался, весьма взволнованно улыбался, и его щёки по-прежнему были слегка розоватыми.

— Здесь больше никого, — зачем-то озвучил Альбус.

— Я заметил, — Скорпиус начал нервно грызть ноготь, а потом завёл руки назад и соединил их за своей спиной, — что мы одни. Мне стоит применить запечатывающее двери заклинание, или это будет слишком самонадеянно?.. О Боже, мне очень жаль, — он закрыл лицо руками и отвернулся, смущаясь собственной неудачной игрой слов.

— Ты идиот, — улыбнулся Альбус, чувствуя такую нежность к этому парню, что ему захотелось сжать Скорпиуса в объятиях до тех пор, пока тот не лопнет, поэтому он сделал нерешительный шаг вперёд.

— Но ведь я и правда идиот.

— Я тоже идиот, — Альбус подошёл ближе и встал прямо у него за спиной. — Я так долго не мог понять, что я… — он устало вздохнул и обнял Скорпиуса за талию, чтобы зарыться кончиком носа в его светлые лимонные волосы.

Скорпиус издал тихий звук, и Альбус почувствовал, как напряжение в его теле сменилось смущением и чем-то ещё.

— Понял, что ты что?

— Ревновал, — признался парень. — Страшно ревновал. Не мог смириться с мыслью, что ты хотел быть с Розой.

— Но я не хотел быть с Розой, — Скорпиус скользнул ладонью по запястью Альбуса и сжал его пальцами, и прижал к своему животу, заставив их обоих слегка покачнуться. Скорпиус тихо ахнул и произнёс тихое: «Альбус.»

Скорпиус повернулся в его объятиях, чтобы они оказались лицом к лицу. Он был немного выше Альбуса. Его губы были красными и влажными; наверняка он снова их кусал. Мой, — подумал Альбус, — он мой. Эта мысль сводила его с ума. Он нетерпеливо подался вперёд.

Сначала их поцелуи были мягкими и неспешными. От каждого движения чужих губ по спине Альбуса растекались волны мурашек и заставляли его шептать имя Скорпиуса. Всё того же неуклюжего Скорпиуса со светлыми волосами и острыми чертами лица, но в то же время он казался совершенно новым. Теперь он мог почувствовать пальцами шелковистость его белокурых волос, теперь мог обхватить ладонями его подбородок и линию челюсти, чтобы поцеловать. У Альбуса закружилась голова от одной мысли о том, что Скорпиус мог бы вытворять с его руками и ртом; он вдохнул носом и поцеловал грубее на этот раз, поглаживая Скорпиуса ладонью по обратной стороне его шеи и крепко прижимая парня к себе другой рукой.

— Ты с ума сошёл, — улыбнулся Скорпиус, тяжело дыша.

— Мы… нам нужно лечь.

— Да, точно.

Как только они отстранились, Альбус попытался подтолкнуть Скорпиуса к своей кровати, а Скорпиус сделал то же самое, но в направлении своей. Они какое-то время пихали друг друга, не собираясь так просто сдаваться, пока, наконец, не упали на кровать Скорпиуса с диким смехом. Альбус толкнул его на спину и снова поцеловал, трепеща от лёгкого давления губ Скорпиуса и его двигающегося тёплого тела, и осторожно проник языком в его рот. Они оба застонали, когда Альбус протиснул ногу между ног парня и потёрся своими бёдрами, и Скорпиус выгнулся ему навстречу.

Альбус выругался от смутного чувства неловкости и отчаяния. Не зная, что делать дальше, он приподнялся на руках, и Скорпиус пристально посмотрел на него тёмными от возбуждения глазами.

Альбус сел на бёдра парня и неуверенно просунул пальцы под подол его красного свитера, пока не ощутил кожу. Они оба затихли и замерли, затаив дыхание, а затем Альбус очнулся и отвёл взгляд от этих невозможных глаз и поднял руки выше до груди. Его кожа такая гладкая и нежная, и просто совершенная. Скорпиус ахнул от этих движений, немного приподнялся на локтях, схватил нижнюю часть рубашки Альбуса и потянул её вверх, чтобы помочь снять через голову. Альбус рефлекторно наклонился к нему и вжался бёдрами в бёдра Скорпиуса с тихим стоном. Скорпиус тянул рубашку, пока та не застряла, и им пришлось тратить время на расстёгивание пуговиц, каждая из которых то и дело выскальзывала из подрагивающих пальцев. Благо свитер с ходу слетел со Скорпиуса.

Они ещё какое-то время целовались. Альбус гладил его по голове, пока Скорпиус поднял руки и сжали ими талию парня. Скорпиус немного приподнял согнутые в коленях ноги, чтобы помочь Альбусу удержаться сверху, но парень сам оттолкнулся от него и лёг рядом, чтобы не кончить раньше времени.

Он крепко зажмурился, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, и заставил возбуждение в своём теле немного уняться. Скорпиус только рассмеялся и, когда Альбус открыл глаза, опустил взгляд на его грудь. Он протянул руку и прислонил ладонь к центру груди, чтобы ощутить бешеное сердцебиение. Альбус накрыл его ладонь своей и уткнулся носом куда-то между плечом и шеей Скорпиуса. Он пах так вкусно и знакомо. Глубоко вдыхая, Альбус поцеловал его в плечо и слегка засосал между губ кожу на шее.

После ещё нескольких поцелуев их бёдра снова оказались в опасной близости, что было восхитительно и неприятно. Альбус хотел бы… Он сомневался… не хотел слишком торопить события, но как же сильно он этого хотел…

— Пожалуйста, мы могли бы… — сдавленно выдохнул Скорпиус и опустил руку к ширинке джинсов Альбуса. — Можно?

— Да, да! — руки Альбуса дрожали, пока он расстёгивал брюки Скорпиуса.

Сама мысль о том, чтобы прикоснуться к нему так, как не касался раньше никогда, была достаточно пугающей и возбуждающей, чтобы временно почувствовать упадок сил.

Скорпиус стянул с него джинсы и нижнее бельё до середины бёдер и аккуратно обхватил пальцами истекающий смазкой член. Альбус сжал пальцами чужой член чуть сильнее, чем следовало бы, поскольку никак не мог сосредоточиться и найти правильный угол для своей руки.

— Так нормально? — уточнил Альбус.

Скорпиус не ответил. Его дыхание смешалось со стонами и стало прерывистым, пока Альбус гладил головку большим пальцем и давил на уретру, время от времени сменяя быстрый темп более щадящим.

— Скорпиус! Так лучше?

— Что? Да. Мерлин, да.

Альбус хихикнул и поцеловал его, влажно и небрежно, довольно порыкивая в губы, когда Скорпиус тоже ускорился, размазывая естественную смазку по всей длине его члена и надрачивая грубее. Он так точно не продержится долго. Приятное, но болезненное чувство нарастало в низу живота.

Скорпиус едва мог сделать нормальный вдох. Он зажмурился, пока едва отошедший от оргазма Альбус продолжил дразнить его поцелуями в щёку и шею и быстрыми умелыми движениями руки на члене.

— Альбус… Я сейчас… Я… — он беспомощно проскулил, вцепившись короткими ногтями в плечи парня, и закусил нижнюю губу, когда Альбус помог ему и провёл от основания до головки члена, выжимая остатки спермы.

Скорпиус невольно сжал его пальцами до лёгкой восхитительной боли, которая разлилась по всему телу горячей волной, и Альбус всхлипнул и дёрнул бёдрами, кончая в ладонь парня.

Они прижались друг к другу, пытаясь восстановить сбитое дыхание.

— Ты… Ты ужасающе хорош в этом, — хмыкнул Скорпиус, чувствуя, как его тело стало мягким и податливым в руках Альбуса.

— Годы практики, — рассмеялся Альбус. Ему казалось, что он мог улыбаться вечно. Никогда не перестанет.

— Надеюсь, ты имеешь в виду то, о чём я думаю, а не то, что ты мог втайне от меня скрываться в теплицах с игроками в квиддич.

— Я имею в виду именно то, о чём ты подумаешь. Хотя есть один игрок в квиддич, с которым я был бы не против пообжиматься в теплицах, но, боюсь, он сейчас лежит со мной в одной кровати.

— О, правда? — съязвил Скорпиус.

— Ну да, — Альбус закатил глаза и поцеловал его в щёку. — Ты всё, что мне нужно.

Скорпиус зачесал назад влажные волосы с лица Альбуса. Он улыбался и на удивление выглядел… счастливым. По-настоящему счастливым. Альбус лёг к нему вплотную и крепко обнял.

— О, фу, подожди, — Скорпиус достал из заднего кармана брюк волшебную палочку и наложил очищающее заклинание. — Ладно. Теперь можешь обнимать меня до потери пульса.

Альбус так и поступил. Обнял как можно крепче. Скорпиус ответил тем же, и они начали кататься по кровати вперёд-назад. Альбус засмеялся, и они легли нормально. Он обнял край подушки Скорпиуса, устраиваясь удобнее, пока парень гладил его по голове и перебирал спутавшиеся тёмные волосы, наверное, находя это занятие довольно милым и успокаивающим. Альбус почувствовал, как его поцеловали в макушку.

— Только посмей заснуть, — лениво пригрозил Скорпиус.

— Не посмею, — выдохнул Альбус, а потом всё же посмел.

***

  
Два дня спустя Альбус столкнулся с Розой, когда спешил на занятие по зельям после того, как ему пришлось вернуться в библиотеку за забытым там домашним заданием. Он никак не мог собраться с мыслями, потому что не мог думать ни о чём кроме Скорпиуса и того, когда они в следующий раз смогут побыть вместе.

— Привет, Альбус, — Роза понимающе ему усмехнулась. — Хорошо провёл субботний день?

— Великолепно, — Альбус сузил глаза. — Не твоими усилиями.

— Не моими? — девушка оскорблённо ахнула. — Вообще-то именно моими!

— Что за чушь? — он скрестил руки на груди.

— Альбус, вот как ты думаешь, почему я согласилась на встречу со Скорпиусом?

— Ты же сама сказала, что хотела сходить с ним на свидание.

— Ну… Я соврала. Слушай. Для всех… я имею в виду наших мам и Лили, и Хьюго, и Клэрис… Ну, для всех уже давно было очевидно, что вы со Скорпиусом до безумия сохните друг по другу, но слишком недальновидны, чтобы это осознать.

— О, очень приятно узнать, что вы все сплетничаете за моей спиной.

— И с этим нужно было что-то делать. Я прекрасно знала, что если сдамся и наконец-то позволю Скорпиусу пригласить себя на свидание, то он поймёт, что ему нужна не я. А ты.

Альбус нахмурился, когда одна неприятная мысль ему пришла в голову.

— Так… Значит, ты и Ксандера подговорила? Он пригласил меня на свидание только для того, чтобы что-то там мне доказать?!

— Что?! — Роза устало вздохнула. — Нет! Конечно же, нет. Ты мой двоюродный брат, но даже я могу сказать, что ты гораздо привлекательнее, чем ты о себе думаешь.

— Ох… — он прикусил губу, чтобы Роза не увидела его улыбку, и поковырял носком ботинка пол. — И всё же это просто отвратительный план. Ты могла бы рассказать обо всём мне. Или ещё что-нибудь. Вместо того, чтобы заставить меня думать.

— Да, могла бы…

— И почему тогда ничего не предприняла?

— Выбранный мною способ был гораздо веселее, — рассмеялась она.

— Ты бы идеально подошла для Слизерина. Ты ведь знаешь об этом, да?

— Да как ты смеешь! — Роза вытаращилась на него в притворном возмущении и слабо толкнула в плечо.

— Чистая правда.

— А ты!.. — она взъерошила волосы парня, заставив его отпрянуть. — В тебе гораздо больше от Гриффиндора, чем ты можешь себе представить.

— Гнусная ересь!

— Увидимся, Альбус, — пропела Роза и обошла его. — Передавай от меня привет Скорпиусу.

Он смотрел ей вслед, пока она уходила прочь по коридору, а потом выругался, понимая, что снова ужасно опоздает на зелья.

***

  
Через несколько недель, когда Альбус уже крепко спал, кто-то начал приставать к нему самым непристойным образом. Скорпиус, как понял Альбус, с тех пор, как они стали спать в его постели, проснулся слишком рано.

— Альбус, — прошептал он. — Альбус!

— Тш-ш. у нас есть ещё пять минут до подъёма…

Скорпиус потряс его за плечо, но Альбус скинул с себя его руку.

— Альбус, — Скорпиус поцеловал его за ухом. — Альбус, Альбус, Альбус!..

— Ладно! — он перевернулся на другой бок и свирепо посмотрел на улыбающегося ему Скорпиуса. — Что? Ну чего тебе?

— Сегодня первое июня.

— И?

— Пора бы мне пригласить мой любовный интерес на свидание, — Скорпиус прижался к нему и обнял за талию.

Альбус вздохнул. Волосы Скорпиуса торчали вперёд, а лицо немного «помято» от лежания на подушке. Он был одет во фланелевую пижаму с распечатанными на ней фотографиями Мартина Миггса, «Безумного магла». Он выглядел так по-дурацки.

— Ты до безобразия нелеп! — улыбнулся Альбус. — Зачем тебе приглашать меня куда-то, если мы и так везде ходим вместе?

— Ты должен уступить мне.

— Прямо сейчас? Перед завтраком?

— Сегодня первое число месяца. Есть традиции, которых нужно придерживаться.

— Традиции, которые не имеют ко мне никакого отношения.

— Альбус… — жалостливо проскулил Скорпиус.

— Ты ведь не перестанешь, если я не разрешу тебе?

— Не-а.

— Хорошо. Тогда валяй, — хмыкнул Альбус, начиная довольно ухмыляться.

Скорпиус отпустил его и сел рядом. Он выпрямил спину, вздёрнул подбородок и заправил волосы за ухо, выглядя более аристократично. Ему действительно не помешало бы подстричься.

— Хорошо. В таком случае не соблаговолите ли вы мне, Альбус Северус Поттер, и окажете честь сопровождать меня на следующий уикенд в Хогсмиде?

— Какого?.. Ты серьёзно? — брови Альбуса невольно взметнулись ко лбу. — Ты правда именно так это делал? Именно так приглашал Розу на свидания? И ты ещё удивляешься, почему она отказывала тебе двадцать шесть раз, прежде чем согласиться?

— Двадцать семь. И да. Я считаю, что к таким вещам нужно подходить должным образом.

Альбус по такому случаю приподнялся на локтях.

— А если я отвечу «нет»? Может, мне тоже стоит заставить тебя побегать за мной двадцать семь раз…

— А вот это сейчас было очень подло.

— Или может, — Альбус принял задумчивый вид, — я никуда не хочу с тобой идти. Может, я бы предпочёл остаться здесь. Нечасто, знаешь ли, общежития могут оказаться только в нашем распоряжении на несколько часов.

— Дельная мысль, — удивился Скорпиус.

— Хотя я слышал, что в «Сладком королевстве» появился новый вид конфет, от которого вырастают уши животных. Кроличьи, тигриные или лошадиные. Даже взрывопотама. Хочу купить упаковку и подсыпать их в тыквенный сок Джеймса, пока Роза займёт его своими сплетнями.

— Тогда тебе лучше согласиться.

Альбус придвинулся к нему, пока его голова не оказалась на чужих бёдрах. Скорпиус улыбнулся ему и провёл большим пальцем по мягким губам Альбуса.

— Да, — Альбус посмотрел ему в глаза и поцеловал ладонь парня. — Если хочешь, я повторю это двадцать семь раз. Да, да, да… Миллион раз. Да!

Скорпиус рассмеялся и наклонился к нему, чтобы поцеловать в губы и в конце концов заставить их обоих полностью пропустить завтрак.


End file.
